X Marks the Spot
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Miki drags Chizuru out for a night time excursion on the excuse of going treasure hunting, how will the night play out for Chizuru and what exactly is the Ex Captain of the 9th Unit plotting in regards to herself


Just a few months later Chizuru finally felt comfortable with relaxing Itou and his group had left the Shinsengumi, though it was a little disheartening that his departure also came with the departure of Saito and Heisuke.

But since Itou was Miki's brother, Miki had also left and even though he hadn't told anyone he knew her true gender he'd tried to drive her to insanity, it had been downright impossible to get any alone time and she felt relieved he was gone.

The peace didn't last for long because as soon as she'd seen them off and vanished to her room, Chizuru had found a letter addressed to her from 'Miki of course why is he so determined to bother me' Chizuru frowned in thought.

Left with no other choice she opened the letter and read it only to let out an aggravated sounding sigh, basically he demanded that she make an appearance at the gates of their headquarters that night for a secret rendezvous.

And even though she didn't want to but for the sake of keeping her secret from being ousted that night as ordered she snuck from her room long after everyone had gone to bed and the warriors of whatever unit were still out on rounds but wouldn't be back for several more hours.

Down the halls tiptoeing quietly past doors filled with snoring men and to the gates of the Shinsengumi HQ and there he stood encased in the shadows her lips pulled down in another frown "You know we aren't allowed to speak to one another anymore right" she said immediately.

It didn't look like the man before her even cared as he dragged her forward by the arm "Come on don't be so uptight Chizuru" Miki's lips pulled back into a malicious smile as he drug her along behind him for a late night stroll.

"Wait Miki I'm not supposed to leave the compound" Chizuru panicked suddenly digging her heels into the ground to try and pull them to a stop but she only got drug further and further away from the gates.

Miki shot her a glance and she quickly quieted down "You must really want me to do bad things to you don't you girl" he lowered his voice shoving her carefully against a wall not more than twenty feet from the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

Her heart gave a jolt in response and dread pooled in the pit of her stomach "N..No o..of course not" the brunette stuttered horribly, embarrassed at Miki's proximity and scared that he would make good on his threats one of these days to do horrible things to her.

"Then keep your mouth shut is that understood, we're going on a little adventure you and I, to find something" as quick as that he had pulled back and once again she was being drug along behind him like a petulant child's toy.

Slightly curious as to what it was they were going to go find it kept her quiet for twenty minutes as they ducked into alleys avoiding the warriors of the Shinsengumi who were on their rounds and hid in the shadows making as little noise as possible.

By that point she'd been out of the compound for nearly forty five minutes and she was starting to lose interest "Um Miki what exactly is it we're going to find anyway" Chizuru finally questioned finding her voice after a particularly long silence had settled around them.

Definitely surprised that she'd asked he pulled them to a stop nearly jerking her arm out of socket "Heard about a treasure being hidden around here in Kyoto, kind of like a treasure hunt X marks the spot that sort of thing" Miki rolled his violet eyes.

Chizuru frowned deeply "And how long is this going to take, I'm already breaking enough rules as it is and if I'm not back before the other warriors or someone checks on me there's going to be a lot of trouble" she said quietly.

"Relax girl we're almost there" the ex Captain of the Ninth Unit snorted derisively, it was the one thing that really irritated her about him, the constant derision he displayed towards people and she nearly snapped at him.

But managed just barely to keep her mouth shut only to wish she hadn't as they entered a house, an empty one at that and she was shoved against the wall "W..What are you do..doing" came the question as fear shook her body.

"Told you didn't I, a treasure hunt" Miki reiterated face looming close, there was no where to run and at the last second she turned her head, his lips grazed her cheek "Don't be like that Chizuru" he lowered his voice again to a huskier tone.

Like the one he'd used on her the night he figured out her secret and he'd forced her to sit in his lap "You liar this is no treasure hunt" Chizuru struggled against the ex captain trying to wiggle her way free of the situation she'd admittedly gotten herself in.

Violet eyes narrowed again "Of course it is, what I didn't tell you is that your what I was hunting and X definitely marks the spot, now all I have to do is claim the treasure" Miki breathed against her neck sending a shudder crawling down her spine.

"And maybe I don't want to be claimed by anyone not by Kazama-san and especially not by you" she grit out angrily pushing against the man's shoulders but there was no strength to her arms and no matter how she squirmed she just couldn't get free.

Then suddenly he was pulled back staring down into her chocolate irises "I can be nice or I can be cruel you choose" there was an edge to his tone this time of madness, he was becoming irate with her if the way his hands gripped her arms tightly were any indication.

Fear tinged with self loathing at herself shook her body "P..Please why are you doing this Miki" Chizuru pressed herself into the wall in hopes that she'd be able to phase through it or that a black hole would suddenly open up and swallow her or perhaps Miki.

In answer a single brow raised but without answering and without allowing her to turn away again as he gripped her chin harshly he swooped down pressing his rough lips to her soft ones in his grasp Chizuru jolted in response.

Shaking violently until he finally relented with his assault upon her mouth "Just wanted to be the first one to kiss you in case someone finds out that I know or I slip up and Hijikata get's pissed and I can brag about it" Miki said nonchalantly.

Dragging her from the abandoned house and back down the streets it took less time to return to the Headquarters of the Shinsengumi with no one the wiser of her nighttime excursion and then just like Miki was gone once again down the dark streets of Kyoto.


End file.
